The Party
by Hello Sunshine
Summary: This is a reworking of two of my previous stories that I wrote years ago...The Aftermath of Nationals. JanMissy.
1. Before the Party

OK so here's my first Bring it On story. I don't own any of the characters, they belong to the movie's directors, screenwriters, editors, etc, etc… Enjoy!

OK.

Alright.

Sweet.

OK, so I'm here, at Nationals, right, and we had just won second place and we were all going insane. Like we had just won first place. First place is the best, it means you're the best, it means your squads the best, second is… second is good, but first is better. So why were we like.to put it in simpler terms, psycho over something we were only just good at? Because we did it all ourselves, no Clovers, no Sparky Palasrty, no cheating, just US. And it felt damn good to be just good.

So we're yelling and cheering and crying, well Carver is anyways, and everyone is happy. We all get up to our rooms to change so we can get ready for the mega huge party that one of the other teams are putting on for us and the Clovers. Courtney of course is taking FOREVER in the bathroom, so I decide to go outside for a while to take in everything, considering I haven't really had time to do that since we got here, what with practicing and keeping Tor focused on something other then my brother.

It really is beautiful here, the flowers are gorgeous, red and white and pink. It feels like I just landed into some painting where the artist just flicked a rainbow of colours onto the canvas. I'm already ready, being the shortest on the squad has some advantages you know, I could easily squish through the growing crowds and scurry past the hyenas to get to the washroom first without anyone noticing. Of course once you lock the doors with the almost silent click everyone looks up stares at the door, looks around for the traitor and starts screaming at you, but hey, I can take 'em.

Breathing in deep I closed my eyes and let the serene sound of the waves lapping against the shore sooth me after the vicious bathroom fight.

"Enjoying the scenery are we?" the voice was deep and soothing. I knew that voice. I turned around and opened my eyes.

"Yea, so?" I questioned smirking at him. He smiled and chuckled. He looked good. Really good. He was wearing a white muscle shirt with plaid red, white and black button up overshirt, a pair of baggy blue jeans and a pair of running shoes.

"You look good" he commented walking over to stand beside me.

Calm, cool, collected.

That was the toal opposite of what I was right then. 'Great' I thought sarcastically ' the first guy to actually comment on how I looked without involving my breasts or body, and I'm tongue-tied. Excellent' I blushed, I tried really hard not to, I really did, but I did anyways. 'Damn Emotions' I thought bitterly.

"You don't look bad yourself." I managed to croak out. He grinned. Great. Now he was laughing at me.

Awesome.

"So you managed to escape the evil masses clumped up in the front of the bathroom?" He turned to look out across the ocean. I looked up at him and grinned.

"Being short has its advantages" He chuckled.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that" He said shaking his head smiling.

"Me neither" I admitted laughing, "not until I met the cheerleading squad from hell" He laughed and turned to look at me and pretended to be hurt. Placing one hand over his heart, he closed his eyes.

"Oh my fair lady, you wound me to my very being" he staggered backwards over-dramatically and opened his eyes and laughed with me.

"Where did you learn slang like that?" I asked him poking him in the chest with my finger. He caught my hand as I was pulling away.

"Did you know that I would give you ten red roses, and have you stand opposite a mirror, and then lean down and whisper in your ear," he leaned in dramatically, only inches from my face, his hand still holding mine. "There you hold the ten most beautiful flowers in the world, but between them, stands the most beautiful." He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly, making my breath catch in my throat. He grinned letting go of my hand and settling back on his heels. He grinned at me and shrugged slightly.

"Les" he said indifferently. I grinned up at him and he grinned back. He suddenly took a red flower out from behind his back and tucked it behind my ear, brushing the stray locks off of my cheek. I blushed again and he leaned down closer and closer. I closed my eyes and leaned in and our lips almost met when we heard Torrance yelling for me in the distance. He pulled away cursing under his breath.

"Miss? Missy? Oh there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you" she exclaimed coming into view. "Oh hey Jan" a look of surprise and suspicion crossed her face when he grinned cheekily at her. She shrugged it off and smiled "come on you two, the party's about to start!" She turned around and ran off, probably to find my brother. Jan looked down at me and smiled.

"Care to accompany me to the balle Madame?" he questioned sticking his arm out. Laughing I took it and we walked off to the party, arm in arm.

This is the revised version of my original story because that one kind of turned into a big mess. My first story ever written. Sigh. Good times. Review!!


	2. The Party

OK, a few people asked for a sequel to Before the Party, so here it is!! Lol I don't own the characters.

Arms linked, we hurried after Torrance, trying to trip each other on the way. Every time I let out a high pitched squeal, which usually meant I was falling, Torr would turn around to look back at us with a quizzical look. We'd stop for a while, and just giggle quietly, until I felt it was time for revenge and stuck my foot out in front of him. The war would begin again. Suddenly, Torrance began jogging to someone, a smile on her face, I watched as my brother jogged to her to meet her in a hug. That, was my first mistake. Seeing his opportunity, Jan discretely stuck out his foot.

"YYYYEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!" that, was a direct quote. 'Great' I thought 'how humiliating' I get my face smashed in by the pavement and taken to the hospital while flirting with a really great guy. 'Excellent.' I closed my eyes and waited for the pavement to hit me in the face. Waiting…waiting…still waiting.

Slowly opening my eyes, I saw the pavement only inches from my face. I blinked once. Twice. A third time, and finally felt two strong, well-toned arms around my waist. I heard someone laughing and realized it was my brother and Torrance. Looking up I turned red and started screaming profanities at my brother and his girlfriend. I felt myself being pulled up from the pavement and set slowly on my feet. Jan came into my eyesight with a worried look on his face.

"You ok? Sorry, I didn't think you'd fall" he said apologetically.

"No, No I'm ok, but my brother won't be when I get my hands on him." I yelled the last part out so that he could hear. I was responded with more laughter. Sighing I turned to look up at Jan, only to realize he was trying very, very hard not to laugh. Gaping, I just stood there. Anger and embarrassment finally kicking in, I turned the reddest I've ever been in my whole life.

"What's so funny? I don't think this is funny. Stop laughing this isn't funny!!" he continued laughing and had to lean over to hold his stomach. Watching him, I imagined how ridiculous I must have looked and slowly began to giggle. "Ok, so maybe it's a little bit funny." Both of us burst into a peal of laughter, supporting each other as we laughed. As the laughter died off, the giggles remained and Torrance shot us an annoyed look.

"Are you two love birds coming to the party or not?" she asked, obviously aggravated.

"Yeah, yeah Torr, hold up we're coming" Jan said grinning down at me. Together we jogged up to her and my beloved brother. Rolling his eyes at our identical grins, the four of us continued our journey to the party.

Opening the door to the club, I was greeted with bright, flashing lights and a lot of screaming. Waiters bustled by with trays and people cheered as Isis and her gang made their way up to the stage.

"Great, we made it just in time for the speech" Jan whispered in my ear sarcastically. Giggling, I took his hand in mine and led him out to the dance floor. We were greeted by Casey, Darcy, Carver, Les, this really cute guy, Tim I think, Whitney and Courtney, who smiled seductively at Jan as he came up. I felt him pull me closer to him and saw Courtney make a face of mild disappointment before taking Whitney into the pulsing crowds. Les grinned and high-fived Jan, before making his way off with Tim. Darcy, Casey and Carver, started to fill us in on what we had missed before they spotted a group of really hot guys standing around. They left us abruptly, so abruptly actually that I didn't even notice until I couldn't hear the silent blah- badee blah blah Carver made when she spoke. Looking around I noticed it was just me and Jan standing alone. He gestured to the dance floor and I nodded eagerly. Grinning, we made our way out and began dancing.

I don't know how long we danced for, but it seemed forever, until finally, he pulled on my arm gesturing towards the bar. I nodded again and we weaved through the crowd to the bar. Seeing as we were both under age, he ordered 2 Pepsi's. The tender brought us our drinks and winked at Jan. Jan just smiled and shook his head slightly, and both of them laughed. Men language. There was no way, I was even gonna try to understand that. He leaned down to my ear and I felt his hot breath against my skin.

"Wanna blow this Popsicle stand?" he asked, using my favorite quote.

"Yeah, sure!" I responded, yelling so he could hear me. Nodding he turned and pushed his way through the crowd. Opening the door, I felt the cool ocean air slam into my body, cooling me down almost instantly. Taking in a big breath of air, I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the music pound the brick walls of the building. I heard him laugh slightly. Opening my eyes I looked at him with obvious curiosity.

"This scene seems a little familiar, don't you think?" he questioned smiling down at me. I realized with a start, that I had been doing just this before we almost...

"Yeah, it does actually" I said quietly moving closer to him. "Maybe we'll be able to finish it this time though?" He grinned, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Whatever you want," he said just as quietly as I had been as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lowered his lips to mine as I closed my eyes, waiting for our lips to met in a chaste kiss…

OK.that's all.well.maybe not. I might do yet ANOTHER sequel. but it would be the final one. review please!!!


End file.
